Times Change
by ShatteredDesire
Summary: Set in an A.U. Sirius Black is a death-eater and did betray James And Lily.
1. Times Change

Disclaimer: All characters and names are property of J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros. No copyright infringment is intented.

* * *

A malicious and cruel laugh joined the chorus of agonizing screams as a figure held a Cruciatus curse over the one oh so pleasantly writhing on the floor, just next to his feet. Another bout of laughter joined the scream again, as the figure casting the unforgivable was obviously enjoying the pain he was inflicting. A mask covered the spell caster's features as he held his wand, finally saying "Finite Incantem" and bending down to face the suffering trembling wreck in front of him. "Did you enjoy that eh mate?" The figure asked, amusement showing oh-so-clearly through his voice. The trembling wreck on the other hand was dressed poorly, and rather shabbily; robes ripped and caked in dirt now damp with tears, blood and perspiration. Messy raven hair was caked in dirt and plastered down to his face, hazel hued eyes blinked repeatedly as sweat ran into them and the blurred figure in front of him knelt down. "No." He spat down, mouth full of blood as he'd tried to refrain his screams from escaping his lips by biting down on his lips and cheeks.

"Do you know who I am James?" The figure asked, inches from his ear as his hood fell down from his face, his mask now only hiding his face not that it mattered as James couldn't see without his glasses, shaggy black hair was neatly placed in a pony-tail so it didn't get into a mess. What a vain person this was, black robes brushed across the disgusting dirty floor and he snorted indignitantly "I don't know how you can bare to live like this y'know Prongs" He replied, placing particular empathis on the high school nickname of Prongs, only three people had called him that, one was dead. The other was, well he was elusive.

"Remus?" Came the startled reply as James attempted to get a good look at the cruel figure in front of him, no Remus had never been so malicious he wouldn't do this; would he?

Another chuckle was emitted fro the figures lips as he replied "I'm hurt, you don't know my voice by now Prongs mate" He continued "After all, I would've assumed that you'd known your best friend's voice by now. After how many years?" He smirked, knowing perfectly well that James wouldn't be able to see him.

"Sirius?" Came the second equally as startled reply, he couldn't believe it. Sirius was his torturer? His best friend since well ever? That couldn't be right, they were playing with his head, it had to be a polyjuice potion. If it was then did they have Sirius locked up too, how else would they have gained a hair or something from him?

"Aah, you don't believe me do you?" He asked, voice quiet and cruel. Scary. "Have you seen Lily lately James?" He continued, completely aware of the fact that he was hitting a nerve; a powerful strong nerve. "I hear she's quite a favourite around here.." He said, standing up and brushing his robe now briefly. "I really must organise a small rendezvous with her sometime, don'tcha think?"

"You bastard!" Came the sudden outburst from James, proving that he still knew how to press James' buttons. "Careful James, we wouldn't want to be submitted to another Crucio curse now would we?" He replied, voice cold and cruel, Sirius had no problem with them, non what-so-ever. Now just re-enforced that fact, he'd had no problem with provoking Peter to blast that street apart when he'd only the day before swapped the Fidelius charm, he'd had no problem killing him and calling it self-defence. Of course, no-one ever knew he'd used 'Avada Kevada' on Peter, why should they? Ahhm yes he could remember it like it was yesterday, even if it was one or was it two years ago?

_There was plenty of people around, plenty of muggles and the odd wizard as he'd made his way down to the unplottable house of Lily and James, and his new godson Harry. It had only been the day before he'd proposed changing the Fidelius Charm to Peter as he was the obvious choice, who in their right mind for choose Peter Pettigrew when their lives depended on it?_

_No-one.___

_They'd agreed and of course they'd modified it to 'fit' Peter, and unlike the other three Sirius knew that once the carrier of the charm was killed the house or location was immediately plottable again. What a slight drawback. So he'd followed or rather walked with Peter back to his house or flat in which he shared with Remus, of course Sirius was possibly the only death-eater that didn't bear the dark-mark while 'in service'._

_There was were he'd provoked Peter, saying James was only swapping the charm out of pity. That's caused him to shout and become furious and the worst thing you could do to an angry person is to laugh at him, and he'd done just that. Peter had cast that fatal spell, Sirius had dodged it; not knowing Peter had ever had –that- much power and then he'd smirk and cast Avada Kevada on him. _

_Witness' had given statements at how Peter had cast a potentially fatal spell at Sirius and Sirius had fought back in self-defence, the court found him innocent and the house or rather the cabin was now plottable un-beknown to any of them except Voldemort and Sirius._


	2. Shell Shocked Suprises

Disclaimer: All characters and names are property of J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros. No copyright infringment is intended.

Keep the reviews coming along, they're your friends

* * *

The rather elusive Remus Lupin on the other hand was currently in hiding as the ministry of magic was currently disposing of werewolves and all those who may be suspected of having the Lycanthropy 'disease'. Blinking blearily as a small patch of sunlight streamed through a filthy window hit his eyes, he rolled over painfully, having just suffered the last of his monthly changes.

Yawning sleepily and then tasting the tangy metallic taste of blood in his mouth, he frowned and slowly but surely sat up. He'd looked himself in the pantry well it was more of a tiny broom closet but it was used otherwise as his pantry, taking care to disguise any distinguishing tell-tales signs that he may be inflicted with the disease. He'd soundproofed the room, long ago to prevent anyone hearing his howls and scream as he changed three nights a month.

Grabbing hold of a small rail, he'd installed to pull himself up, and unlocked the door, retrieving the key from inside a jar somewhere in the vinicity of the door. Stumbling through the door, he dragged himself upstairs, and started to run a hot soothing bath.

An hour and a long soak in a hot bath later, he managed to get dressed and pull or rather stumble down the stairs and flopped onto a couch, before remembering that he hadn't locked the bloody pantry cupboard, a swish of his wand which he'd pocketed when he came down stairs again, and it instantly became what it usually was. His pantry. Locking the door wearily, he made his way back to the couch and immediately fell asleep on it.

What must have been several hours later, he was jolted awake by a rather furious barrage on his front door. Blinking slowly and gingerly lifting himself up, he pulled his dressing gown on as he always did, and pretended he was just about to have a bath. As always.

Looking through the eyehole he was rather surprised to see a familiar face, no-one knew he was here. No-one.

"Who is it?" He replied to the barrage of knocks on the already rotting front door, his voice sounding a little too croaky than he'd have liked it too.

"I'm looking for a fellow called Remus Lupin. Do you know him" Came the cold and articulate reply to Remus' question.

Blinking this time out of sheer exhaustion and curiosity, he replied "Who's asking" A rather bold question for our dear Remus to ask indeed.

"Do I really have to stand here talking to a door?" The figure replied, a slight amused tone appearing in his chosen words.

"No, no. Come in." He replied, quite aware that this figure was rumoured to be a death-eater but he could do with a little friendly company at the moment.

Several bolts, latches and locks later, he opened the door; gingerly stepping back as he'd somehow hurt his foot the night before.

In swept a dark figure, face covered by a hood for a split second before a thin and rather pale face appeared from within it, soon rather by shoulder length black hair, looking greasy as always.

"Aah, Severus; it is you then" He replied, watching him lower his hood curiously, why would he need a hood to knock on a door? Closing the door, and doing up the entire locks by hand, it was a lot simpler. He turned around and leant against the door exhaustedly.

"How ever did you find me Severus?" Remus asked, quite unnerved. No-one had knocked on his door that he knew for the past year in which he'd been living there.

"You're not entirely unplottable Remus" He replied, glancing around briefly and rather distastefully at Remus' house if you could call it that. "So this is where you've been hiding then?" He smirked, trailing a finger around the place. Surprisingly despite its grotty appearance, Remus obviously kept it clean, then upon noticing Remus' bathrobe he paused "Did I catch you at a bad time?" He queried, settling himself down upon a small chair not so far from the couch, whilst Remus sat down there.

Remus could only tilt his head in curiousity "Why have you come Severus?" He asked, unable to keep that particular quiver out of his voice and most probably his eyes.

"The dark lord wants you dead for some reason" Came the simple reply from Severus.

He blinked and almost jumped up in the air quite startled "He wants me dead, what in Merlin's beard for?" He asked, almost panicky as indeed you would if someone told you were were wanted dead by another.

Severus just shrugged, an uncommon gesture often preformed and witnessed from the Potions Master. "Like I said, I have no idea, but if I can find you then I'm quite sure he can find you too." He continued in that same matter of fact tone; almost mono-tone. "So we need to a.) Move you or b.) Make this place unplottable" He finished, glancing over at the shell shocked Remus.

"You want to help me?" He asked, quite incredulously. "_You _want to help_ me_?" He asked again, as if repeating the question would help me figure it out.

Another shrug, this day was certainly getting strange. "I'd rather you didn't end up like Peter, or even James" He replied, standing up and was about to continue talking when Remus stopped him.

"Peter and James? What's wrong with them?" He asked, eyes widened with surprise, brown eyes quite shocked.

Snape looked up curiously, so he hadn't known. "You didn't know? Sirius Black killed Peter and Lily and James are well captives of him" He replied glumly. A show of emotion by Severus, how interesting.

Remus was absolutely astonished "Sirius..?" He muttered, unable to fathom what he had just been told. "Wait till I get my hands on him." He growled his werewolf instincts still sharp and ready. "Just wait."

Severus merely stopped him "Look I brought you this, it's a month worth of wolfsbane." He said, before pulling his hood up again, and glancing at the locks on the door "You really should get a better lock, I'll owl you one sometime." He nodded and walked towards the door, and attempted 'Alohomora' to no avail. Smirking he nodded before Remus opened his mouth "Yes, I see your point"

Clumsily Severus left the flat ten minutes later, with final words of "Keep your fire lit and I said I was only going for ingredients, so I must get back" before he disappeared into the darkness.

Remus on the other hand, locked the door after him and sat down stunned at what he had just heard.


End file.
